Need For Speed: Carbon
NFS: Carbon was a video game released for multiple platforms including the Wii, Gamecube, Xbox 360 and more. Similar to the other NFS games, the player had to complete a series of races. It was the direct sequel of NFS Most Wanted. |-|Car List= A number denotes it's tier class Tuner *Mazda RX-8 (1) *Mazda Speeder 3 (1) *Volkswagen Golf (2) *Mazda RX-7 (2) *Toyota Supra (3) *Subaru Impreza WRX (3) *Nissan 350Z (3) *Mitsubishi Lancer VII (3) *Nissan Skyline GTR-R34 (3) *1999 Mitsubishi Eclipse (Unlockable) (3) *Lexus IS300 (Ultimate Edition Only) (2) *Renault Clio (2) *Mitsubishi Eclipse (2) *Toyota Corolla MR2 (Ultimate Edition Only) (2) Muscle *Chevy Camero (1) *Chevy Chevelle (Unlockable) (2) *Chrysler 300C (2) *Ford Mustang GT (2) *Dodge Charger R/T (2) *Dodge Charger SRT8 (2) *Dodge Challenger SRT8 (3) *Chevy Corvette ZR1 (3) *Dodge Viper (3) Exotic *Alfa Romeo Brea (1) *Mercedes-Benz CLK500 (2) *Aston Martin DB9 (2) *Mercedes-Benz SL500 (3) *Ford GT (3) *Lamborghini Gallardo (3) *Lamborghini Murcielago (3) *Porsche Cayman (2) *Porsche 911 GT3 RS (Ultimate Edition Only) (2) *Porsche Carrera (3) *Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren (3) *BMW M3 GTR (Unlockable) (3) *Lotus Elise (2) *Lotus Evora (2) *Lamborghini Murcielago LP-540 (3) *Koegniscegg CCX (Ultimate Edition Only) (3) *Pagani Zonda (EA Download Exclusive) (3) Special All of these cars are unlockable through Rewards Cards *Police Car (2) *Police Rhino (2) *Police Interceptor (2) *Firetruck (0) *Undercover Police Car (2) *Cross Corvette (3) |-|Challenge Series= The Challenge Series are events that allows the player to unlock special items such as vinyls, spoilers, paints, and more. Challenge Series come in Bronze Silver and Gold. Bronze being easy and gold being the hardest. The following events are in the series: *Canyon Duel *Canyon Sprint *Checkpoint *Canyon Checkpoint *Drift *Canyon Drift *Police Evasion *Police Immobilizer *Circuit *Longer Circuits |-|Walkthrough= The game begins directly after the events of NFS Most Wanted. The player must outrun Cross on the canyon for about a minute. The scene ends with the player's car getting totalled in an accident. After that, the player is given a choice between three cars. The Mazda RX-8 for Tuner, the Alfa Romeo Brea for Exotic, and the Chevy Camero for Muscle. After the tutorial, Neville is befriended and is the first crew member for the player. The player must then escape a pursuit which should be easy. Afterwards, the player may begin the Career Mode. Kenji Kenji will be the first boss if Tuner is chosen. The player must take over all the territories of Chinatown to beat Kenji. After successfully doing so, the player has a chance of taking on Kenji. If the player upgrades the RX-8 enough, this should be no problem. The first race is a circuit while the next is a Canyon Duel against Kenji. After beating him, Bushido is defeated. Yumi can be unlocked by beating Kenji. Wolf Wolf runs TFK. If the player chose the Alfa Romeo Brea first, Wolf will be the first boss. Wolf drives a Aston Martin DB9. If the player takes over all the districts, they have a chance to take on Wolf. Wolf's car is perfectly balanced, having good speed, acceleration, and handling. Wolf can be a difficult boss if upgrades aren't used. The canyon duel with Wolf can also be challenging. After defeating him, the crew member Collin will be unlocked. Darius Darius is the final boss of the game. Beforehand, Wolf, Angie, and Kenji must be defeated again, this time, with even faster cars. Darius can then be challenged in both the city, and finally, the canyon. Darius drives the game's fastest car, the Audi R8 LMS. Even with fully upgraded Tier 3 cars, this can be a challenge. The canyon battle can be passed easily if the player manages to pass Darius for 10 seconds. After defeating Darius, the R8 is unlocked in Quick Race mode. Angie Angie is the muscle car boss. She uses an old Dodge charger r/t against the player. After taking over all the districts, the player has a chance to take on Angie. While Angie isn't too hard, she can still be challenging. Angie has bad cornering but her car's acceleration makes up for it. Angie also tends to use shortcuts to gain an advantage. It's best to use the shortcuts as well. |-|Police= There are several police units: *Condition 1: Normal police cars, few roadblocks if any. Very easy. 250 bounty per immobilized police vehicle. Few reinforcements. This condition however only lasts for about 2-3 minutes before escalating to Condition 2. *Condition 2: Undercover Cruisers. Roadblocks are more utilized here. 500 bounty per immobilized police vehicle. Lasts roughly a little longer than condition 1. At max 5-6 reinforcements. *Condition 3: Federal Vehicles cut in. Roadblocks become common. Lightweight SUVs are being used. 1,000 bounty per immobilized police vehicle. Lasts about 5 minutes. Get used to roadblocks with SUVs. *Condition 4: Things get increasingly difficult here. Spike strips are being used. Lightweight SUVs are switched out with heavyweight SUVs. Escaping becomes a nightmare. 5,000 bounty per immobilized police vehicle. *Condition 5: Things get real here. All federal vehicles are replaced with blazing fast Corvette Cruisers with NITROUS OXIDE BOOSTS. 20,000 bounty per immobilized police vehicle. Roadblocks have spike strips and heavyweight SUVs. Cross, the bounty hunter may intervene here as well, being a threat. Escape is very difficult, and almost impossible if you have popped tires. |-|Event Types= *Circuit -> 2 or more laps around a track against an opponent(s) *Sprint -> Race from Point A to Point B against opposition *Checkpoint -> Get to every point within the allotted time. *Drift -> Gain points through drifting chains, speed, and combos. *Canyon -> Boss Duel Sprint with two parts. *Speedtrap -> Hit every trap with your highest speed possible. Cross the finish line after the first person however and face a penalty. Gallery Nfs_carbon_wolf_Lamborghini.jpg|The Lamborghini Wolf Uses in Stacked Deck Wolf_Aston_Martin_DB9.jpg|The Aston Martin Wolf uses in TFK Kenji_Mitsubishi_Lancer_Evo.jpg|The Lancer Evo Kenji usea in Stacked Deck Kenji_RX-7.jpg|The RX-7 Kenji uses in Bushido Nfs_carbon_angie_charger_rt.jpg|The Charger R/T Angie uses Nfs_carbon_angie_challenger_srt8.jpg|The Challenger SRT8 Angie uses Nfs_carbon_le_mans_Quattro.jpg|Darius' Le Mans Quattro Nfs_carbon_fire_truck.jpg|Unlockable Fire Truck in NFS Carbon Nfs_carbon_Mitsubishi_Eclipse_1999.jpg|Unlockable Mitsubishi Eclipse Nfs_carbon_bmw_m3_gtr.jpg|Unlockable BMW M3 GTR Nfs_carbon_police_rhino_.jpg|Unlockable Police Rhino Nfs_carbon_cross_corvette.jpg|Unlockable Cross Corvette Category:Cross-Platform Games Category:Need For Speed Category:Racing Games Category:GC Category:WII Games Category:Need For Speed Games Category:Xbox Games Category:3D Games